Final Fantasy 3: The Novelization
by RyuuRanger
Summary: My version of FF3: NES Version. In a world where darkness rules, there will be light to fight against it. Join the Light Warriors as they start out on their journey filled with friendship, love, and courage as they set off on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

This is basically my own version of FF3, the NES version, not the DS version. Anyways, I'm gonna try to make this readable to anyone that can't handle Purple Prose.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy. I'm only a mere fan of FF and JRPGs. Please don't sue me, Square-Enix.

A long time ago, there was a powerful mage named Noah. He possessed great magic and created the Crystals, to keep the balance of the world in check.

Soon, he took on three students, Doga, Unne, and Xande. Noah taught them everything he knew and passed on his knowledge upon them.

The trio respected and loved their master, especially Xande. He wanted more than anything to become the best in Noah's eyes. He trained harder than his two colleagues.

Soon, however, those halcyon days would soon come to an end.

Noah was dying.

He was dying from a disease known as the Blue Darkness, and no one knew how to cure it. The three disciples tried their hardest to find a cure, but to no avail.

One day, Noah called them to his bed.

"My children…" He smiled. "My time is coming. I cannot linger here any longer."

"But, master!" Doga exclaimed. "You can't leave us! We need you!"

"Who's gonna be there for us?" Unne whined.

Xande said nothing, but his face said it all: Tears ran down from his eyes.

Noah let out a sigh and spoke. "Doga, I give you the gift of magic, Unne, I give you the location of the Dreaming World." He coughed harshly.

At that point, Xande moved forwards towards the bed. "And what of me, master Noah? What of me?" He nearly pounced towards the sickly old man in excitement.

Noah gasped loudly and began to chant something under his breath. Suddenly, Xande felt a horrible presence grasping his heart and heard the sound of something being ripped off. Xande fell to his knees and panted in short, ragged breaths.

"What… what happened?" Xande breathed out.

"I have given you the gift of mortality, Xande." Noah rasped. "I have given it to you, so you can learn about the frailty of life."

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, MASTER? I LOVED YOU! I TRAINED EVERY DAY JUST FOR YOU TO ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" Xande wailed in agony and sorrow.

"With great power comes grave responsibility," Noah sagely intoned. "I fear you might misuse your abilities and do something drastic. That is why I took away your immortality."

With that, Noah passed away in his serene sleep.

Doga and Unne broke down weeping, knowing full well that their master was gone.

Xande let out an anguished roar and left the room, in a sorrow-filled rage, knowing that he would remain mortal until the day he died.

As soon as he was away from Noah's manor and arrived at the Crystal Tower, Xande clenched his hands in rage. "That old, ungrateful fool! I WILL SHOW HIM WHAT RESPONSIBILTY IS!" Xande began to chant a spell under his breath as two rays, blue and green, flew from across the sky and became absorbed into his being. "Kardia, Grumllus, VARGOS!" He roared as he drained the powers of the Water and Earth Crystals. "I call upon the power to curse the land with the Great Flood!" The earth shook in response.

Soon, the oceans began to rise as water engulfed the land. Xande roared in laughter as he saw people trying to run from the large tsunamis. "Fools." Xande gritted his teeth as he cast another spell, turning the people to stone as the waves covered them.

Just then, a loud rumbling sound echoed out as a large piece of land flew high into the sky. "Heh. So the Fire and Wind crystals are on that place. It matters not." Xande grinned evilly. "Time has frozen and I have rejected my _master's gift_," He spat out acidly.

Then he looked towards the large floating land. "But I suppose the people there will try to undo my actions." Xande began to chant one last spell as a beam of black light flew towards the floating land. "There. Now no man will ever challenge my might. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xande's laughter echoed throughout the world.

But, unknown to Xande, four lights from the sky were heading towards the Floating Continent. And they were the only hope the world would ever have.

And that's the end of Chapter One. I have many more chapters planned for the future, and some of them will include surprises that I'll reveal later in the story. But for now, I'll try to update this story whenever I can. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy 3. Square-Enix owns it. I only own my ideas.

After the chaos had passed, the floating continent's inhabitants had resumed their lives as usual, especially, the town of Ur. The most exciting event had come to pass when four kids had appeared at the small village. Soon, they were adopted by a woman named Nina. she loved them and they loved her back.

But, one day...

THUD!

"OW! That hurt!"

"Nice landing!"

The four kids, who were known as the Onion Knights, were curious about the rumors about the cave and had decided to adventure inside it. But unfortunately, they had stumbled into a pit and fell inside.

One of the kids named Ferio, stood up and shook the dust off of him. "Well, this is a fine kettle of fish you've gotten us into, Retz."

The boy named Retz glared at him. "Hey, I'm not the one who got all excited when a bat flew into my face!"

The third boy, named Lars, sighed. "Good grief. Can you two NOT yell any louder?" He rolled his eyes.

The final member of the group, a girl named Renelle, stomped her foot in anger. "Hey, if you two got time to fight, you should be using it to look for a way out!"

Ferio and Retz stopped and looked at her. "She's right. Let's just find a way out of here."

The quartet began to move forward along the path, when suddenly; four goblins appeared from the shadows, glaring at the young kids.

"AAAH!" Renelle screamed in fear.

Ferio drew his blade and slashed the goblin across the throat. Retz lunged forward and stabbed the second one in its abdomen. Lars slashed the third one across its belly. Renelle gripped her knife and stabbed the last one in the head, killing it instantly.

"Oh, my god." Renelle trembled in fear. "There's monsters in here!"

"Shit," Retz gritted his teeth. "What do we do now?"

"We keep going," Ferio growled out, panting heavily. Lars nodded in agreement. The four Onion Knights trudged forwards as they spotted two chests. Rennelle opened one and found a potion. Lars opened the other one and found a leather shield. "Here you go, Ferio." He handed it to him as the leader of the Onion Knights took it.

"Hey, what's this rock?" Retz walked up to a strange rock and touched it. Suddenly a loud rumbling could be heard as the wall gave way to a secret passage!

"Holy cow! Nice one, Retz!" Ferio and the others hurried through, stopping to grab a Potion along the way as they headed upstairs.

Soon, the party began to search around the upper floor, finding more Potions, and a new item called SouthWind.

But the monsters they encountered soon began to take their toll on the Knights.

"Urgh, I'm gonna die..." Retz moaned in pain.

"Look! There's a spring!" Renelle pointed out.

The Onion Knights ran towards the spring and drank from it. "Man, I can feel my body regaining strength already!" Retz said.

Soon, the Knights neared a door and opened it, showing a bright light. "Whoa... What is that?" Retz pointed out.

A huge crystal floated in front of them, sparkling its beautiful radiance. The Knights moved closer to the crystal, but suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the cavern. "What the hell?" Ferio drew out his knife as a giant Land Turtle dropped from above.

"Attack it!" Lars swung his blade as Renelle and Retz threw the SouthWinds at the turtle, causing it to cry in pain. Ferio kept slashing at the turtle with great vigor. Soon, the turtle roared out its death cry as it perished.

"Thank god it's dead," Renelle fell to her knees.

"Come on, the crystal!" The other headed towards the crystal as it shone brightly. "_Warriors of the light, You did well in coming here. I have not long for this world..._"

"Whoa! It talked!" Retz shouted in shock.

"_Here... take my light... The light of hope remaining within me... At this rate, this light will soon vanish as well. The balance is being destroyed... When you take this light, you will gain the power from the Crystals... You are our last hope... you must not let the world be vanquished..._"

And then, light surrounded the four chosen heroes, basking them in pure radiance...

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy 3. Square-Enix now owns it.

The four chosen heroes left the cave behind them, pondering on what the crystal had said to them.

"We're chosen heroes?" Retz said. "I don't believe it."

"Are you kidding?" Ferio shouted in disbelief. "The damn crystal talked to us and you think it's all a dream?"

"Relax, man." Lars assured him. "We got these… jobs from it. I wonder what kind, though?"

Rennelle held up an arm and white light flew from her hands and she was turned into a White Mage. "Gods!" She yelped.

The others stared in shock. Lars was next to raise his hand and the same light transformed him into a Monk.

Retz and Ferio raised their hands and they turned into a Fighter and Black Mage, respectively.

"This is unreal…" Ferio whispered.

"So says the hypocrite." Retz snorted.

The four headed towards their hometown, Ur. They entered through the town gates and noticed the people going on their daily business.

"Do you really think the people here will recognize us?" Rennelle whispered.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Let's go to the shops." Retz and Lars headed towards the armor shop, while Rennelle and Ferio headed towards the weapons shop.

After the four got equipped with their weapons, they headed back to the Elder's house. "Hey, pops! We're home!" Ferio called out.

"Thank goodness!" Nina, the kids' mother ran out and gave the kids hugs. "I was so worried!"

Rennelle hugged back, while the boys just groaned and muttered. "This is so embarrassing."

"Ah, my children." Topapa spoke, his deep voice filled the room. "The crystal has chosen you to become the Warriors of Light."

The four looked to the old man in astonishment. "Dear gods," Ferio spoke. "You know about the crystals?"

"Yes, I do. This is a sign that you must go out and stop the darkness that is spreading. I know you can do this. Go forth, Light Warriors!"

The four kids hurried out of the house and headed for the warehouse that one man had mentioned earlier. "Didn't the guy say there'd be monsters?" Rennelle asked.

As soon as she said that, werewolves jumped out of the grass, foaming at the teeth. "You just had to say something," Retz snapped.

The gang prepared themselves as the wolf men lunged at them!

TBC.


End file.
